1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to image processing. More particularly, at least one implementation relates to resolution scalability for imaging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resolution scalability is a feature in a number of imaging systems. The term “imaging system” is used to encompass systems which process and render still images as well as moving images or videos. Many of the known imaging systems provide access to a video frame at different resolutions. For example, in 4K workflows for Digital Cinema (DC) or Digital Intermediates (DI), lower resolution versions (proxies) of the 4K resolution images are available. The video frames are stored in a compressed format, and a lower resolution version of the video frame (in compressed format) can be obtained from the higher resolution compressed code-stream by simple truncation or parsing. The term parsing is used in the sense of accessing non-contiguous parts of the compressed code-stream without performing decompression. In the absence of resolution scalability, to obtain a lower resolution, a system may decode the high resolution video frame and perform downscaling to the lower resolution. Downscaling allows system providers to use different algorithms for downscaling.